Pirates of the Caribbean The story of Jade book 1
by Prettyangel18
Summary: Jade Taylor had lost her memory when the ship that she was on went down. Now 10 years after Jade Taylor is so use to being pampered until one day when an old friend shows up and with him he doesn't know it but brings her memories back... sorta JackXoc
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples well anyways I am writing a new story I gave up on my Naruto story so sorry but I was and still am going through writes block on that so anyways I hope you like my Pirates of the Caribbean story and plz if you don't like it then don't comment on it just quick reading it. Well if you see any errors in this story just tell plz I would really **appropriate **it so anyways here is my story I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

As I pace back and forth in front of my best friend Elizabeth Swann's bedroom window. "Jade you need to stop pacing or you will burn a track in the floor," Elizabeth giggled. I stopped and turn to my best friend. I blushed slightly as I looked up to meet her gaze. "Sorry, Liz, I am just so nervous about tomorrow...I've never been to a ceremony like this before," I said as we both sat on her bed waiting for my parents to send for me. "Do not worry. It is not all that exciting. All you do is watch a man twirl a sword to try an impress the governor that he made the right choice," Elizabeth smiled. I smiled back as we started into a constant chatter about the normal things.

When it was time for me to leave we both walk down to meet my parents in the foyer. We said out good-byes and my parents and I left in our carriage. I look out the window as we made our to our house. "Did you and Elizabeth talk about much?" my mother asked. "Same thing we been talking about," I smiled sweetly.

When we got home I went to my room,changed into my nightgown, walked over and crawled into my bed. As sleep over took me I could hear the maids walk in.

Well I hoped you liked it so far I have been working on this story for about a couple of months now so thanks for reading and review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know the first chapter was a little bit short but this chapter is a little bit longer so I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters accept my own.

Chapter 2

**In Dream**

I was on a ship that I never saw before in my life... well what I could remember of my young life... I saw a woman holding a younger me. _"mommy," _ I had heard my younger self say, _"can I go play with Jack?"_ The woman look down at me and smiled. _"Of course you can Jade," _she said. 'She...she's my real mother?' Some of the flashbacks of my past that I could never remember surfaced in my dream. I remembered how much my mother and father loved me. I remembered basically everything about my parents such as what they did for a living and that was easy they worked on a ship part of a pirate crew... I remembered the captain of the ship whose name I do not recall but at least I remembered him and I remembered my life long best friend the captains son Jack Sparrow. As the some of the memories resurface waiting for me to explore and remember the one of the night before the ship sank was still in my mind. Jack and I were more then friends now at the age of 15 we actually loved each other and well I really hated and still hate mushy moments but some how I didn't hate this one we promised each other that we wouldn't let our love die.

Then my beautiful dream full of flashbacks turned into a nightmare when the day the ship sunk played in my dreams. My parents were dead and I felt like I lost someone else that day too but I couldn't remember who it was. I only knew that somewhere between when the ship went down and my now adopted parents' maid, Natelli, had found me I had to have hit my head really hard to make me loose most of my memory.... well all of it except for what my name was.

**End of Dream**

I have been having that same dream for the past week now I always ignore them thinking that it was just a bazaar little fantasy that my mind made up but this last one felt so real. It was ever since Elizabeth brought up the new book about the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow that I started having these dreams. 'I guess I was rescued from the beach by the maid, and brought back here... That's why they never brought up the subject of pirates... They knew my parents were pirates!' Okay I must say that I have a wild imagination sometimes and I knew that they probably didn't really know my parents because if they did they would have had me put in jail I mean who noble stuck up person wouldn't unless they just really really wanted a child so they were so desperate they took in a little girl who had pirates for parents at one point... knowing the way my mother acts I think that would be a yes.

My thoughts were lost when there was a knock on the door. "Jade? Are you awake? Are you decent?" came my father's voice. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my robe off the bed post. I stuffed my arms in the sleeves of then composed myself. "Yes," I replied. He walked in and opened the curtain. I smiled sweetly at my father. " You were still in bed at this hour?" came my mother's voice. I nodded and they both moved so that the maid could get through with the dress my mother picked out for me to wear. It was light blue and really pretty. " I thought you might like it," my mother said. I ran over to her and hugged her. " Thank you so much," I said as I was ushered by the maid to get dressed.

When I came out I could hardly breathe from the corset, but after awhile I got use to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is the third chapter I hope u like it

I still don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean Characters I only own my characters

Chapter 3

When we got to the fort I found Elizabeth and stood by her.

"Are you okay?" I asked while I watched her fidget around.

"No not really my maids made this corset a bit to tight," Elizabeth groaned as she fidgeted some more trying to loosen the corset but failing to do so. "I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

Elizabeth looked at me and her eyes went wide. "Aren't you wearing a corset?" she asked. I went to answer but the ceremony started.

After the ceremony, Elizabeth and I started to mingle when Commodore Norrington walked up to us. "Can I have a word?" he asked Elizabeth, who at the time was using me to hold herself up, nodded and took his arm.

As I watched them talk I started to get bored, so I thought back to my dream.

When I started to get really really bored I heard Commodore Norrington cry out, "ELIZABETH!!!"

I turned and saw him leaning over the edge looking desperately to the sea below. 'O God,' I thought as I picked up my skirt and ran out of the fort, 'Please Oh PLEASE be alright.'

"Jade!" I heard my father cry as I ran past him, but I kept going.

I was the first of many to get to the docks and that's when I froze in shock. On the dock was Elizabeth hovering over her was none other than my friend Captain Jack Sparrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is Chapter 4 I hope u really

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean Characters

I only own my own Characters

so here it is I hope u like it

Chapter 4

I shook my self out of it and ran when I saw Norrington point his sword at Jack. I walked up to Elizabeth, who had her father's jacket draped over her shoulders, and smiled. Governor Swann looked up from his daughter and say one of the soldiers holding the corset that Elizabeth had been wearing. He instantly dropped it and pointed at Jack. Governor Swann order the men to shoot him.

"Father! Commodore do you intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked. I didn't realize that I had tensed up. I finally noticed when I suddenly relaxed out of no where, but I didn't relax enough to the point where anyone could tell.

Commodore looked at me than at Elizabeth. "Miss Jade I think your parents are looking for you," Commodore Norrington said icily.

You see the Commodore and I don't really see eye to eye since the first day I met him so that is the reason why he doesn't call me "Miss Taylor" but I just mind my own business and stay away from him.

"They'll know where to find her, Commodore," Elizabeth shot back just as cold as he did. Also Elizabeth always stands up for me since she is the Governor's daughter and can boss Norrington around some of the time like right now.

I stood there caught in between a battle of whose glare can make who drop dead or look away. It is quite funny though. I just hope that those to don't get married because if you know them like I do they won't make it past there Honeymoon without a funeral when they come back. There are times when they do love each other and there are also times when you can tell when they want to kill each other.

"Jade?" I heard Jack whisper just enough for my sensitive hearing to hear. I turned and looked at Jack. His eyes were wide as he looked me up and down, but when our eyes met all of my dream came back to me in one huge wave.

'Jack...,' I thought, ' the boy from the dream.....so it was real....' Jack broke our gaze first but I just stared at him amazed that my dream was real.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth's voice brought me back from my thoughts. 'How many of these spats are they going to have today?!' I thought as I walked away from the docks.

As I was making my way through Port Royal I was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. I fought against the arms that held me, but I lost all my energy when the figure spoke, "So you turned into a pampered Nobel on me hmm, Jade?"I froze instantly as I thought back to my dream.

When I finally found my voice, I took a deep breath. "What did you expect me to do? I hit my head really hard that I couldn't remember most of my past that it had to take a blasted dream to bring some of it back. My parents were dead, and of course I didn't know if any of the crew were alive since that brings me back to the point that I couldn't remember. Heck I didn't even no if you were alive and it is not like I choose this, Jack, a maid from a wealthy household found me on the beach. From what she has told me I looked like I wouldn't even survive the night, but I guess fate has it's twisted ways don't it," I whispered. He let me go and turned me around to face him.

"So let me guess after that these so called "parents" that took you in took care of you knowing some of this information?" he asked.

"Some yes but not all. They probably were desperate in wanting a child of there own that they didn't care if they found it in a trash can let alone washed up on a beach," I smiled softly.

He returned the smile as he said, "You know if I had One thousand guesses where you might be and what you'd be doing this would be at the way bottom of that list."

I glared, "Like I said fate has it's twisted ways. Speaking of fate what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer because the Royal Navy came marching past the alley. He grabbed my hand and led me away from there. "Run," he whispered.

When we finally stopped we were on the out skirts of Port Royal. We looked at each other as we stood there trying to catch our breath from the run. Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Now to answer your question from earlier," he told me and pulled out his compass, "Do you remember when I got this?"

"Vaguely," I replied as I looked at it. He smiled and looked into my eyes. There was a playful glint in his eyes the same one that was there when we were kids.

**Flashback**

I was sitting next to Jack in one of the many long boats that followed behind Captain Teague's long boat Jack had his arm around my shoulders. "why are we going to see Tia Dalma, Jack?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him. "I don't know, Jade, me Dad got a letter from 'er to come and bring me to 'er," he said as he looked down at me and smirked. I nodded as we sat in silence.

**End of Flashback**

I smiled softly as I recalled that day. "I remember that Tia Dalma wanted to see you to give you that compass," I said as the soft smile turned into a cocky smirk, "I also remember that day because almost got us killed by the same person."

Jack laughed and stated, " Well we're still alive, aren't we?"

"Yeah but only one of us can actually remember their past up to a certain point," I replied, "I can only remember that because you brought it up."

"Well you remember some of it from your dream that you had, right?" He asked as his smirk faded from his face as he looked at my expression. "Yeah but key word **SOME**," I said sadly.

"Okay you got me distracted my there my gem. Now you remember what she said when she gave me that compass?" he asked as he looked down at me.

**Flashback**

"This compass points to the thing you want most in this world. Use it wisely, Witty Jack," Tia Dalma said as she handed Jack the compass. I clung to Jack's arm as I looked at the compass she had placed in his hands. It just spun around uncontrollably.

"It's broken," he said, "how is it going to point to the thing I want most when it can't even point-ugh!" I hit him as hard as I could in the stomach after seeing Tia Dalma's eyes glare in anger.

"He's really grateful for the gift," I said quickly and turned to Jack glaring down at him, "right, Jack?" He looked up at me and over at a mad Tia Dalma and nodded. "Aye," He replied in a groaning manner

**End of Flashback**

"Aye, I remember," I smiled and laughed a little bit, "I had to hit you in the gut just to keep both of us alive." Jack nodded with a smile, "I followed it to what I wanted, but it wasn't what I wanted most when I was mutinied upon... What I really, truly, deeply wanted most was you not what I was searching for." I looked into his chocolate colored eyes and blushed a little bit.

Ugh I really hate mushy lovey moments like these. It's not that I don't love Jack dearly. Don't get me wrong I love him and will always love him until the day I die. I just never liked all of those lovey mushy moments I could tolerate some, but not all.

"You really mean that?" I asked shyly. 'what the heck I don't act like this?!' I thought frantically. "Aye why wouldn't I?" He smirked.

I looked away, "I don't know maybe because I thought that you thought that I was dead." He gently turned my head and stared into my eyes.

"Aye, I did but when I thought of you the compass always changed directions," he said softly, "At first I thought it was an illusion, but after being on that island I knew some how you were alive."

I smirked knowing how I could get out of this mushy lovey moment now. I pushed him playfully and smiled. "Are ye going soft on me?" I asked. His eyes were big as he objected, "NO!" I stood on the tip of my toes until our lips almost touched. "Lair," I whispered.

I turned and walked away leaving a confused Jack behind. As I left I heard him mumble, "Pirate", and so I left to go find my parents...again.

Well there you have it there is Chapter 4 I will try to get chapter 5 up ASAP but I have been kinda busy lately.

I really hope you like this chapter.

So there is only one thing left for me to do is

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people!!! Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it! :D

Okay one more thing I have to take care of before we start the story.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I only own my characters..... I know it is so obvious. LOL well here it is I hope you like it!!!!!

Chapter 5

After finding my parents I begged them to let me go see Elizabeth and see if she was alright since her and Norrington got into it and I didn't even know what happened after I left. So basically it was for informational reasons. "Jade it is about to be dark," my mother said as she looked toward the horizon. "Your mother is right, Jade. Also she has had a trying day so I think it would be best-" my father was interrupted by me turning away from them.

"If she had a friend to talk to and tell them how she is doing," I finished for him. I felt his glare burning into my back and I knew he didn't like me interrupting him while he was speaking.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face them. "Now listen here. How many times have I told you about interrupting-" he was interrupted yet again as I snatched my arm back. "No, Father, I know how many times you told me not to interrupt you, but Elizabeth needs someone to talk to....A friend and if you keep me from going she will hate me," I lied as I knew she wouldn't care.

You see I can lie so easily that I can make it look and sound like the truth it is funny as heck when I can make my parents let me go anywhere I want to go.

They finally let me go to see her after what I had said. So I walked down the streets of Port Royal and saw the Royal Navy march through with Norrington at the lead.

" Hello ,Miss Taylor, going to see Miss Swann?" he asked. I nodded and smiled, "Why yes ,Commodore Norrington. After I go run a few errands."

He nodded and looked at me, "Well you can tell her we have the pirate in custody and he won't be bother come around her anymore." He looked at the men that held an unconscious Jack in between them.

I looked at Jack with wide- eyes. ' why did he come back to Port Royal when he knew he was going to get arrested?' I thought. I looked down and saw a new pair of shackles on his wrists, ' Oh that's why. He tried to get the old ones off but wound up getting caught. The only way he could have gotten his hands free was to go to......The Blacksmith. So I guess he already met my friend William Turner and wound up unconscious....hmm I got to talk to Will before I go see Elizabeth.'

"Don't worry Miss Taylor he won't hurt you either," Norrington said reassuringly. I then notice my expression on my face and let out a fake sigh of relief. "Well thank goodness that he won't," I lied as I turned to the Commodore, "Is he that dangerous?"

Norrington looked at him then back to me. "No, not when I'm around would he be that dangerous," He replied.

I nodded, "Well I got to go run my errands so I will see you around, Commodore?" He nodded and said, "Yes I should hurry it is getting pretty dark out."

As I walked away I heard Jack mumble "Liar", so I just smiled and mumbled "Pirate" as I pasted him.

I knew right about now that my parents would be at the fort with Governor Swann. So I knew that I would have time to make my way over to see my friend William Turner at the Mr. Browns Blacksmith shop. I just hoped he would have all the answers to why Jack was unconscious.

I walked into the blacksmith shop. Will looked up and smiled. "Hello, Jade. What can I do for you?" he asked. "Oh nothing today, Will. Just came to see what you were up to lately. Also I just saw Norrington and the Royal Navy with that pirate that they tried to catch earlier," I replied.

Will looked at me as he said, "Oh you saw him...Well he captured that pirate here. He was trying to get out of his shackles that they put on him, but he only succeeded in breaking the chain that held the cuffs together. When I walked in I noticed something that was out of place and I was his hat. That is when we began to duel until we heard the Royal Navy trying to break down the door. That was when Mr. Brown hit him over the head with a rum bottle and knocked him unconscious. So that is how Norrington and the Navy found him."

I nodded as I looked at the new swords he had made. 'Well that was easy I didn't even need to ask him any questions about what happened,' I thought happily. "I see that you made some new swords, Will," I said as I examined the swords and petted the donkey.

Will nodded and smiled, "Yes, and some of them are really good if I do say so myself." I looked over to him and returned the smile. "Will if I ever have a son if he wants to know how to use a sword I think that you would be a great teacher for him," I said as I looked back at the many swords he had made.

Will smiled widen, "I would be honored to teach your son how to use a sword my dear friend." I nodded then looked out the window and saw the sunset. "Well, Will, I really must go see Elizabeth since if I don't get there before my parents do I will be in big trouble," I said as I walked toward the door.

Will walked me over to the door and opened it. I hugged him good-bye and left.

When I got there the maids let me in, and I ran up to see the stairs to see Elizabeth. I knocked on the door still remembering what Norrington told me to tell her, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

The maid that had been helping Elizabeth get ready for bed opened the door. "Miss Taylor is here Miss Swann," she said.

Elizabeth looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled. "Jade! Come in, please!" Elizabeth beckoned. I smiled and walked in closing the door behind me.

"Elizabeth before you say anything Commodore Norrington wanted me to tell you and I quote " we have the pirate in custody and he won't be bother come around her anymore" so I just wanted to tell you that before I forgot because you know how the Commodore is when I forget to tell you information like that," I said as my worry for Jack griped my mind with an unyielding clutch. 'No stay calm he can get out of there' I thought to myself.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh thank goodness you told me because I would have had fears of a pirate killing me in my sleep," Elizabeth stated sarcastically. "So now that we got that out of the way what did Commodore I-got-something-stuck-up-my-butt want to talk to you about?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Elizabeth laughed at the my name for Norrington as she said, " Jade sometimes I think you have gone mad with to much sun that there is not a day that goes by that I wounder how anybody could live with you." I smiled and stated, "It is because I act so mad that you and everyone else can't live without me."

She laughed as she answered my question, "He asked me to marry him.... or was trying to before I fell." My eyes went wide as I thought about what she had just said. "B-but...He's old," I whispered, " and all this time, not to offend you Liz, I thought he was a eunuch." Elizabeth laughed a little bit as she watched my impression of the Commodore as we talked.

When we became a little bit tired we heard canon fire and screaming from port Royal. I rushed to the balcony door and looked out to see the Black Pearl firing on Port Royal. My eyes widen as I looked at how much destruction it was doing to Port Royal.

"Jade, what is it?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up and came to the window. I looked down and saw pirates coming toward the house. 'Oh no,' I thought as I raced out of Elizabeth's bedroom door. "Jade?!" Elizabeth cried as she ran after me.

I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me without me falling over. I heard the knock at the door and knew they were there. I saw the butler go to answer it and Elizabeth and I yelled, "NO! DON'T!"

Either that butler was deaf, had selective hearing, or was completely ignoring because he opened the door anyways. The result of him not listening to us was getting killed by the pirates that wanted in.

" 'ello Chum," said some pirate that I recognized from the crew all those years ago, Pintel. Pintel lifted his pistol and you know the rest. Elizabeth went to scream but I covered her mouth so all that was heard was a muffled squeal.

Pintel and his friend Regetti, who had a wooden eye, turned and locked my gaze with there cold, icy glare. "Liz... run!" I cried as I and rushed up the stairs. Elizabeth and I ran back toward her room.

Elizabeth made it inside the room safely, but as for me I didn't because Pintel blocked my way. "Your suppose to be dead!" he whispered. " What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at him like he was crazy. Regetti walked up beside him, looked me up and down, and busted out laughing. "Never in me life would I think that the daughter of Chummy Chucky would dress and act like a stuck up Nobel," Regetti laughed.

I rolled my eyes at that statement. "I would have never thought that you two could actually get any uglier than you were before but I guess you did," I shot back. (AN: Sorry for all of you who like Pintel and Regetti I just couldn't help myself....)

I finally figured out my plan as I was running away from the to really mad pirates. I had to give Elizabeth an opening so that she could get out and distracting these two was the only way to get it.

When I got to the front door, Pintel had tried to grab my arm, but he turned and ran the other direction. I stood there dumbfounded as to why he ran. I turned around only to be hit over the head pretty hard and knock unconscious.

Well there it is I hoped you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples here is the 6th Chappy I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters I only own my characters

so without any more delays here is the chapter

Chapter 6

As I woke up, I sat up to look around. The first thing I noticed was that I was in my room. 'Strange,' I thought, 'I was at Elizabeth's house last night how did I get here.'

I sat up and looked around only to see my mother sleeping in the chair that sat beside my bed. I tried to think about what happened last night but it wasn't working until I stopped thinking about.

Everything from last night flooded my mind from when I saw Norrington to when I was knocked out unconscious. "ELIZABETH?!" I cried. My mother shot up as she saw me fly out of my bed in a hurry to get dressed, and as she could see it wasn't working since I was in to much of a frustrated hurry.

"Jade, she's not here she was taken," my mother said. I shook my head. I couldn't believe it after all I did to get them away from her it didn't work out in the end. "No, no, no, no..... This can't be happening!!!! I led them away from her!!!! Then I.... I don't remember what happened some one hit my head with something which knock me out," I cried as I fell to my knees holding my had in my hands.

My mother looked down at me and I knew that she doesn't like it when I act this way. So as the maids came in to help me dress she left with out uttering a single word to me.

When I was dressed the maids told me that we were going down to see the Commodore off and that my father told me to tell me that I should be on my best behavior. 'Since when haven't I ever been on my best behavior,' I thought as I looked at myself int the mirror, 'They were right last night I have turned into looking like a noble... I wonder how Jack is doing?... O MOTHER OF MARIE!!!! Jack, I hope he got out of the jail!!!' "M-Miss J-Jade, your f-father told m-me to come g-get you... He said that it is time to go," said one of the newest maids we had gotten, Faith.

I nodded, "Thank you, Faith I shall be down in a moment." She nodded and left in a hurry. 'Poor girl. She is only 13 and her parents don't have enough money to support there little family so sent her to work... she is really shy but she is nice to,' I thought as I smoothed out my dress to make myself look presentable to my father and mother.

When we got to the docks, my father and mother went straight to Governor Swann and started talking to him. They left me to stand there and look around the docks. There wasn't that much to see other than the fact of man unloading cargo holds of things.

"Psst!" came a voice. I looked over to where it came from and my glum expression changed into pure happiness to see Jack had made it out. I looked past him and saw Will standing right behind him looking at me.

I looked toward where my parents were standing and saw that they wouldn't notice if I walked over to where Will and Jack stood. So I walked over to Jack and Will. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" I hissed. Will looked at me and smiled as he said, " We're going to save Elizabeth."

I looked over my shoulder to see my parents still to busy to notice me gone. " I want to come," I said. "Jade, you know that your mother would worry about you and your going to get in the way," Will said. "Will, first of all they are not my real parents because both of them deep down could careless about where I go. The only reason why they can't get rid of me is because of the reputation they will get. Also to prove that I am not their real child, one of there maids found me on the beach and brought me to them. Secondly, how much you want to bet that I'll get in the way?" I shot back.

Will looked at me surprised at the truth that I had revealed...well some of it. "Well if we don't want to get caught we better leave now while their distracted," Jack said to try to change the subject.

Will nodded and said, "You two stay here as I'm going to find something to get us to that ship." I didn't look over to where my parents were standing because I knew after this decision I made I could never go back on.... I was becoming what my parents and I use to be.... I was becoming a pirate again, and let me tell ya it felt good.

Well there you have it Chapter 6 I hope you liked it!

Please Review!!!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people sorry it took me so long to update I had a lot to do and a lot of school work... I hope you like my story so far so well here is chapter 7.... so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews! :D **

**Chapter 7 **

When we finally trick Norrington to "give us" the Interceptor, we set out sailing toward Tortuga. I was standing beside Jack at the helm and looked out toward the sea and the horizon ahead of us. "Well I guess you didn't get in the way.... so far," Will said as he sharpened his sword. I nodded as I looked over at him. "Told ya," I said as I left Jack's side, "I'll be in the crows nest if you need me, Captain." Jack nodded and kept steering the ship as I climbed the rat lines to the crows nest.

After a week at sea I was sitting up in the crows nest looking out toward the sea. I had changed drastically in that one week to the point where I threw my dresses over board and was now decked in a pair of Jack's pants with a rope tied around the waist, one of Will's shirts, a pair of Jack's old boots, and last but not least a bandana that Jack had gotten me along time ago that he had kept for a reminder of me.

'Why did Jack keep this thing for so long? He already had a lot of things that could remind him of me anyways,' I thought as I looked down from the crows nest only to see Jack at the helm, 'Then again he was the one that got me that for my birthday so it would mean something to him since I wore it all the time...' I looked back out at the sea in front of us and saw a ship.

I called down to Jack, "Cap'n, there's a ship ahead!" Jack looked ahead and saw the ship. "Jade, get down here and give Will a hand!" Jack barked back.

I nodded and crawled over the side of the crows nest, "Aye Cap'n!"

As I hit the deck, Jack called out, "Drop the anchor!" I looked at him like he was mad but then looked over and saw the white flag flapping at the top of the mast. So Will and I went to work lowering the anchor into the sea below.

The Captain of the other ship boarded ours with a girl beside him. The girl was about my age, had curly reddish blonde hair, she had hazel eyes, and something in the back of my mind knew her but I couldn't remember from where.

"Well I thought that this was a naval ship but I guess I was highly mistaking...Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow and who are these two?" the Captain said.

" Will you just tell us why you are here so we can get on our way?" Will growled frustratedly knowing the longer we were held up here the longer it would take to get to Tortuga to find a crew that was crazy enough to help Jack on this quest to go retrieve Elizabeth.

I glared at Will knowing that we were very much out numbered. I mean any ship sailing right now would out number us since we only had three crew members. Only two out of the three sailed since they were babes up until a point for one of those two people.

Will looked at me, "What?" "Keep your mouth shut in this kind of situation, Will, or you might get us all killed since we are out numbered," I growled in a whisper.

The captain of the other ship turned to Will and smiled. "So your name is William.... What is your name Missy?" he asked. "Her name is Ja-" Will didn't have time to answer the question after I stepped on his foot "accidentally".

"The boy has a point what is it that you want, Captain Thomas?" Jack said trying to get the captains attention away from me. "Well Y'see me adopted daughter don't want to sail with me and my crew no more... She wants to be apart of a crew that no body knows who she is or who watched her grow into be a nice young woman," Captain Thomas replied as my attention was brought back to the girl that stood there.

"I knew she had to be adopted or something because she doesn't look anything like him," Will whispered. I stomped on the other foot to make him shut up.

" Do you realize we are out numbered, Will? Now wouldn't be the time to start talking about Captain Thomas," I growled in a whisper that Will could only hear.

"We could use more hands," Jack said, "We could take her off your hands as it were." "I knew we would come to an understanding, Captain Sparrow," he said as he turned to his daughter and hugged her before he swung back to his ship .

"So what's yer name lass?" Jack said as he turned toward the girl. "Autumn Taylor, sir," she replied.

Jack looked at me then at Will. I rolled my eyes when they weren't going to introduce themselves. "Hello, Autumn, I'm Jade Taylor. The one behind me is Will Turner and the man beside me is Captain Jack Sparrow, but of course you have already met him," I said, "It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand, she took it , and we shook.

Later that night, I watched the sea from the crows nest. I yawned and stretched my arms about my head as my eyes started to droop with tiredness. As I let my arms drop to my sides, something in my mind clicked and more memories from my past flashed before my eyes.

*~FLASHBACK~*

"COME ON AUTI MOMMY WANT'S US!" my younger self cried as I jumped up and down on a bed. "But Ja we stayed up almost all night.. can't we sleep?" a voice came. "BUT MOMMY WANTS-" I was interrupted by my mother. "Jade-"

*~END OF FLASHBACK~*

"Jade!" I heard someone yell up to me. 'I hate when that happens' I thought. I looked down and saw Jack looking up at me.

I smiled to myself as I was the beauty of how the moonlight danced across his face and how the stars reflected in his eyes even all the way up here I could see them.

"Aye!" I called down to him.

"Come down!" he called up. I nodded and climbed down.

As soon as I got down I notice that Jack beside me when he spoke, "Let's get some rest." I watched his back as he made his way below deck. I sighed since I knew I couldn't argue with him not being there, or that would make me look as if I had gone mad with the heat of the day. 'Well I have been up in the crows nest since dawn this morning. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if I did go mad with the heat,' I laughed to myself as I headed toward the stairs that Jack had disappeared down.

When I made it off the stairs, I was starting to feel the sleepiness of being out in the fresh air over take me. My eyes were slowly drooping to close and I felt horrible. I spotted Jack and slowly made my room as I said, "Good night, Jack," I whispered softly as I headed toward my cabin.

"JACK!" I was shaken out of my sleepy state as I turned to see Will stomp toward Jack. "Where am I suppose to sleep?!" I heard Will yell at Jack.

' Oh great,' I thought. "Will, you can have my room. I don't really care where I sleep," I said softly. Jack and Will turned and walked briskly toward me. "What?!" Jack said. "Will can have my room," I said firmly since I was sick of hearing Will fuss with Jack over the tiniest things, " I don't care where I sleep as long as he won't complain anymore."

Will look at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I am too tired to repeat myself again, Will," I growled, "either you sleep there or sleep on the deck, but if I were you I would choose to sleep there since the deck is to hard to sleep on."

Will nodded and walked inside my room with a faint good night he closed the door.

"Now where are you going to sleep?" Jack asked skeptically. "I'll sleep on one of the bunks below," I said as I walked away.

I didn't get that far as Jack had blocked my way of going any further. "No Your Not," He growled, "You can sleep in my cabin. I'll take the bunk."

I glared at Jack, "No it's okay you can sleep in your cabin I'll be fine sleeping on a bunk. Plus I don't think that you want me in your cabin because if you force me in there you know that I will do damage like I did so many times before to you."

As if remembering Jack's eyes went wide and he sighed in defeat and frustration but nodded non-the-less, "Okay fine." I smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly. "I just didn't want you to catch a cold. If you did I would feel bad," I said sweetly as I walked away.

**Well there is Chapter 7 like I said I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while just got a lot to do and I am going to be going to competition a week from this Friday so I will try to update as soon as I can and I hope you like this chapter so one last thing I need to say is... **

**Jade: I'll take it from here... PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people sorry it has taken me a loooooonnnnnnnngggggggg time to publish this but there have been a lot of things going on this year. Also on Nov. 23rd it'll be a year since I started this story so YAY! Lol anyways I hope you like this chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 8

It had taken us about four more days to get to Tortuga and during that time Autumn and I became best friends. Also I slept in one of the bunks that were supposed to be the crew's quarters, and every morning when I awoke from my mostly dreamless slumber there would be an extra blanket draped across me. Also Jack was being so protective of me that one morning I woke up to find him sleeping in one of the bunks across from me.

Oh and if you are wondering about the flashbacks well they came more frequently then the usually did. Though I never did find out who Auti was (since Jack Will and/or Autumn would interrupt with their constant chatter or in Will and Jack's case constant bickering) I was more than happy when they weren't bothering me.

Right now Autumn and I were walking through Tortuga browsing through what each shop had to offer. We knew that it would be best if we watched each others back so no pirates would try to get a little to friendly.

As we passed by another shop, Autumn pulled me in and we started to look at the variety of clothes and trinkets they had.

After we got what we wanted we walked out and started to head in the direction Jack told us to meet him at.

"I've never had this much fun since….ever," I said as we walked. Oh did I mention that we were dressed in our new clothes that we "bought". "Yeah, I know what you mean… I never had anyone on the ship that liked what I liked…. Of course they were all men," Autumn laughed. "I know how you feel. I mean sailing with those two for a week wasn't a nice walk in the park I'll tell you that right now," I replied as Jack and Will came into view.

"Jade, where did you and Autumn- Whoa, where'd you two go, luv?" Jack asked. "You could call it window shopping," I replied as Autumn and I walked closer and stood in front of them. Jack nodded and looked at us up and down. "Now where's those clothes I let ya barrow, Jade?" He asked. Without a moments hesitation I replied, "Well funny thing happened to us, Jack. They said they were looking for a pair of pants that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow wore, and if you ask me I think they might be stalkers. That's just my opinion though."

Jack twitched at the thought of his pants hung on some rack to have a weird, creepy man wear them. "I'm just playing. Here," I said as I tossed him the pants I barrowed from him. He smiled and took them, "Thank you for not trading them," he said. "Oh, and here is your shirt, Will," I said as I tossed it to him. He smiled and nodded his thanks to me, but as he inspected it he noticed that it was ripped and groaned, "First Elizabeth is taken, Now my favorite shirt is ripped! What is next to me taken or ripped from me? My pride?" Jack laughed, "What pride, mate?"

Before Will could even draw or think about drawing his sword, I stepped in between him and Jack. "Don't you two start this right now," I growled. "I wasn't even going to harm the whelp so my hands are clean in this," Jack said as he held up his hands and examined them in their filthiness, "figuratively." I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief. "Well if you need us we will be on the ship, Captain Sparrow," Autumn said as she dragged me toward the ship. "Night, Jack!" I called back to him. 'I want my memory back and I want it back NOW! No more bits and pieces!' I thought to myself, 'Lizzy I hope your ok.'

Well there you have it! Hope you like it so you know what to do Review plz.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it has officially been a year since I started this story, so in celebrating my stories 1st birthday I will be presenting another chapter for you to read…

Jade: Weren't you already going to do that?

* * *

Me: Oh don't burst my bubble!

Jade: What bubble?

Me: Ugh… Anyways thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated so all to say now is-

Jade: ENJOY!

Me:*glares*

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day we set sail toward the Isle Damerta to find my dearest friend Elizabeth, and since we had a crew now I had to share a room with Jack since the new woman on board was room with Autumn. The first mate, whose name I learned later was Mr. Gibbs, kept looking at me, Autumn, and another woman, whose name I also found out later was Anamaria, like we had some kind of plague that hung over our heads like a dark rain cloud. This bothered me a lot considering that every time we would get near him or Jack he would take a deep breath like we had some kind of disease that was air borne that could kill him instantly if he breathed it in.

I was finally getting sick and tired of the same thing every time so I confronted Jack about it.

~Flashback~

_It was late night and I had just finished my shift up on the deck. I saw that Jack was still up so I saunter over to where he sat at his desk._

_"'Ello, luv. How was your shift?" He asked as he looked up from his charts. "Eh, same as always," I grumbled. I heard a short 'Oh' escape his lips as he looked back down at the charts. "Jack…May I ask you something?" I asked timidly as I turned my head having my shoulder length golden blonde hair cover my face. I heard him shift in front of me and I didn't chance glance toward him. "Aye, what is it, luv?" he asked. "I-I was wondering. Why does Gibbs always act like I am about to give him small pox or some deadly disease to him when I am near him?" I asked softly still looking anywhere but him. I heard Jack chuckle lightly as he got up from behind the desk. This time I looked at him as he sashayed around the corner of the desk until he stood directly in front of me. "Jade, you know how superstitious people can get sometimes?" He answered my question with another question. "Um…Yeah…I guess…Why?" I asked. "Well to Gibbs having a woman let a lone three women on board is like having three demons running around on deck or worse three devils," he explained softly, "It is a superstition that having women aboard a ship is bad luck." "Oh, so that's why he acts that way," I stated. "Aye," Jack agreed as he went back to his chair on the other side of the desk._

~End Of Flashback~

Also during this time at sea I wonder if I would stay with Jack or go back to living my life like how it use to be with corsets and nobility. Right now though it looked like I couldn't even think of a life without Jack and that was kind of weird.

Even though I got most of my memory back it doesn't mean that all of it was back. Sure it was there but it felt so out of reach for me to grab it or better yet it felt like it was behind a door I was standing next to that had all my things I needed, but I couldn't get to it because it was locked and there was no key. I knew that it would open itself up but still I didn't like to feel so confused about the way it was before my adopted parents found me.

Now I stood at the starboard bow of the ship as I watched the sun disappear over the horizon. I had been so long since I had seen it. 'Why can't I remember?' I thought agirvatedly as I glared toward the horizon.

"You know you will catch a cold if you stay out here any longer," came a voice. I jumped but recognized the voice instantly so I didn't turn around to face him. "I know, Will, but I really don't mind… not right now at least…. Also it's not really that could," I said softly.

"Well you should really go get something to eat," He said thoughtfully. I finally turned around and looked at him curiously. That's when I saw out the corner of my eye Jack standing at the helm looking toward us. I turned my head slightly and saw his expression a masked in it calm demeanor but his eyes expressed his worry. "Did Jack tell you to tell me that?" I asked as I turn my head back toward Will. "Aye, he did," Will sighed, "but I am just as concerned about you as he is." I thanked him by giving him a soft smile, "If it isn't too bold to say my dearest friend. I think you would be a smart match for Elizabeth. Heck a smarter match then Norrington." A smile graced his lips but then it faded away and was replaced by concern. "Don't worry, Will, we'll get her back," I said as I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I sure hope your right, Jade," he said as he walked away.

I was alone again with my thoughts, which only revolved around now was getting my memory back. I hated being alone now because of my thoughts and that is why I was always happy when some one was around. It was like a taking a murderer and making him relive the moments when he killed only in his thoughts, but I wasn't a murderer. I was just a simple girl who lost her memory to a stupid freak storm that had been trying to relive my memory in my thoughts, but never could since they wouldn't come out from where they were buried deep in my mind. I hated being the only one clueless of the past I had shared with Jack.

Looking out to the horizon once more, I stood silently and wish more than anything in the world that I would get my memory back and soon because this was just ridiculous.

"I think you should get something to eat, luv," came the voice of the person who had almost all the answers to my past. I nodded in agreement as he lead me toward the cabin where Jack had a crew member set up for us.

* * *

Me: well there you have it Chapter 9

Jade: Review!

Me: I'll update soon hopefully if I don't then have a Happy Thanksgiving!

Jade: So until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me sooooo long to post another chapter up here, but I've been busy with school and my computer messing up on me (which I finally got fixed). So anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated .

Chapter 10

When we got to the Isle Damerta, I was standing beside Jack at the helm. Jack had one hand resting lazily on the helm and had his arm resting across my shoulders. I sighed and looked at the island in front of us. "So who is going in with you?" I inquired as I picked at the dirt underneath my finger nails, which was a bad habit for me. He cleared his throat and replied "Well Luv, the original plan was to only have me and William go in, but, if memory serves me right, the last time I forced you stay on a ship you taught your mother's parrot how to insult me. So since I don't want a repeat of that, only this time it would be different since you would be teaching Mr. Cotton's parrot, the plan is for me, William, and you to go in there and rescue o-what's-her-face." I looked up at him and smiled as the memory of the day when I taught my mother's parrot, Shelby, how to insult him. I turned to him and muttered, "You shouldn't had left me at the ship."

I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to where the sound came from. Standing there was Mr. Gibbs he looked at me and I saw a flash of fear in his eyes. He then looked at Jack and said quickly "Cap'n we're here." Jack nodded, "Lower the anchor. Mr. Turner, Miss Taylor, and I are going to shore." Mr. Gibbs nodded and scurried off yelling orders to the crew.

When they finally lowered the long boat into the murky and mysterious waters below the ship, Will, Jack, and I climbed in and headed toward the isle. The trip was a silent one for me but not for Jack and Will. So I was left by myself with a feeling that something very very bad was going to happen. I looked down into the murky water trying to shake off the feeling but it kept irritating me. It was like a fly that you swat away a million times but it keeps coming back.

Finally I was pulled away from the feeling when we reached the inside of the cave. I got up and followed behind Jack and Will as I heard a familiar voice echoing throughout the cave.

We climbed up a steep rock and peeked inside the cave. There was a lot of them standing there looking up to a man with a straggly beard who wore a sand dollar shape hat. The man clothes were worn out from what I could only guess was years of work at sea. By my observation he looked like the captain. Behind him and off to the side stood my very close friend Elizabeth. I gasped as I seen the knife in the hands of the captain. Will saw Elizabeth too and gasped and whispered, "Elizabeth!" He began to climb down from our hiding spot, which was littered with gold and jewels which made a soft clinking sound as he moved down. Jack blocked Will's way before he could blow our cover. "Wait for the opportune moment," Jack sighed. "When is that, Jack! When it's the profit for you?" Will snarled as he glared at Jack. I jumped down from where I sat and stood in front of Jack and glared at Will. "Will you shut it! I'm surprised that no one has come back here to look and see who the bloody hell is yelling!" I hissed, "Also has Jack gave you any reason to not trust him? Just trust him now and don't do anything stupid." Will looked at me for a minute then looked back a Jack and gave him a death glare, "Jade, Elizabeth is your best friend. Is that not true?" I faltered and nodded, "It's true she is my best friend, but I don't see why you are bringing that up." His gaze turned to mine as he growled, "How can you put her fate into _his_ hands then? He's a pirate! Why do you have so much faith in _him_?" The anger in me flared as I retorted, "Firstly I didn't put her fate into his hands, _William_. You did when you freed Jack from that cell! So don't put that on me! Secondly, the reason I have so much faith in him is because he has known me longer than you, Elizabeth, her father, my parents, and most of my friends back in Port Royal! Lastly, don't ever insult Jack in front of me!"

Silence overcame our conversation but the voices still echoed within the cave signaling that no one had heard our argument which was surprising. Will stood there with a look of astonishment on his face. "You would stand up for him?" he asked incredulously. "Of course why wouldn't I?" I inquired. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack looking at me with some emotion glinting in his eye that I couldn't place. I turned my eyes back to Will and he gave me a "are-you-serious" look. "Ok fine, the only exception is if it is out of a certain reasoning," I confessed. I saw Jack smirk at Will as Will glared back. "Now can we please save Liz and get the heck out of here!" I hissed.

Will nodded and we started toward the back entrance into the place Elizabeth was. I was walking behind Jack when I felt and sharp pain hit my head.

After that the last thing I saw was Jack turn around and look down at me before he fell too. Then everything went black.

DUN DUN DAH! Lol Review please


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I woke up, my head was hurting really bad. I sat up and saw Jack laying where I saw him fall before the blackness over took me, and from what I could tell he was unconscious.

I slid to his side, and looked at his still form. "Come on, Jack get up!" I growled as I tried to wake him up.

Out of the corner of my eye I see an oar lying beside Jack. I look around to find Will but he is nowhere to be found.

I just put two and two together and knew who knocked Jack and I both out and what was use to knock us out. "Bloody traitor," I growled.

I heard a groan come from Jack and I looked down at him. He woke up and hissed in pain as he gently touched the spot on his head where he had gotten hit.

"Jack," I said softly as I helped him sit up, "come on we need to get out of here." "Where's William, luv?" He asked. "I don't know and right now I don't care, Jack," I replied as I helped him to his feet.

Jack picked up the oar and examined it as we walked around the many twists and turns of the cave.

When we rounded the last turn that led to where the boats were supposed to be, we saw the same crew that had taken Elizabeth.

"You!" came an all too familiar voice of Pintel, "Your supposed to be dead! And you aren't supposed to remember!"

"Am I not?" came Jack's reply as he check himself over.

"Who said that I do remember?" I growled. They all aimed their guns at us.

"Par-la-la-lu," Jack winced.

"Parsley, partner partner, parlet," Jack whispered as he tried to remember the word that would save both of our lives.

"Parlay," I offered.

"That's the one! Parlay! Parlay!" he shouted excitedly.

"Parlay? Dam to the depths what muttin head came up with the name of parlay," Pintel growled.

We were brought to stand before the their captain, whose name I found out was Hector Barbossa, so as Jack tried to talk Barbossa into letting us go, not killing us, or better yet doing both I tried to keep myself occupied.

I began to think about how I felt like half of me had return ever since Will knocked me in the head with the oar, but the sad thing was I couldn't remember anything still.

I knew it was all there but now it was more like trying to find out the best way to take it all in.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Barbossa said "Ya'll remember Jack Sparrow and Jade Taylor?" My head shot up as I heard there evil laughter and saw there almost toothless smiles.

"Kill 'em," Barbossa ordered as the crew cocked their guns and aimed them at us.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack called out as a last resort.

Barbossa turned around and faced Jack and me. "Hold your fire!" he commanded.

"You know whose blood we need?" he asked Jack skeptically.

"We know whose blood ye need," Jack replied with a smirk.

Thanks for reading. Review tell me how you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters. Well here is the next chapter so I hope you like it please Review!

Chapter 12

As Jack and I boarded the Black Pearl, I felt my head start to pound. I tried to shrug it off in hopes that I could just ignore the pain and it would go away, but it just increased even more.

Soon I fell to deck clutching my head since the pain was unbearable.

"Jade, what's wrong, luv?" Jack whispered as he knelt down beside me.

"M-my h-head," was all I could get out before the darkness over took me once again.

*Dream*

I was standing on a ship lazily watching the sea's gentle waves pass by. "Miss Taylor," came a voice behind me.

I turned and saw my younger self turn and look at a younger Barbossa.

"Hector, you know you can just call me by my first name," my younger self said.

"Aye, but I don't think Jack would be so kind to me by calling you by your first name now would he?" Barbossa questioned.

"Hn. I could care less because your my best friend, Barbossa," my younger self replied.

*End of Dream*

I woke up with a start. 'What the-' was all I could think after that dream.

So Barbossa and I use to be really great friends, but now… it was totally different.

'So he is the one that lead the mutiny against Jack… Poor Jack,' was the next thought that crossed my mind as I looked around from my spot on the cold, damp floor of the brig.

I started to think about my past and what other "wonderful" memories were still untouchable to me.

The one memory that still seemed to puzzle me was the one of my sister.

Then as if someone turn a light switch on the memory came back to me instantly.

*~Flash Back~*

"Jade… Autumn, come here!" my mother called.

"But Mum I didn't get that much sleep last night," came the same voice I recongnized from my last flashback.

"O come now, Auti. My poor lil girl. Why didn't you get any sleep last night?" My mother asked.

The girl that had her blackets over her head threw them off and it reealed a younger version of my newest best friend, Autumn Taylor.

*~End of Flash Back~*

Every single memory that I had lost came flooding back to me from the time that I had spent with my parents to the time of the ship wreck.

I felt like I was finally complete.

I was brought out of my daze state when Jack was thrown into the brig.

"'Ello, luv, sleep well?" He groaned as he sat up.

"Aye I did, Jackie," I replied as I looked over to him.

Jack turned toward me with the look of surprise on his face.

"I haven't been called by that name since… You got your memory back, luv," he said astonishingly.

"I never lost it… I was sort of locked away somewhere in this head of mine," I replied.

A smile slowly appeared on Jack's face as he looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and joked, "Oh… Don't tell me yer goin soft on me Jack. I don't like it when you go all mushy mushy on me." (AN: I know it sounds corny but I'm going with that since I couldn't find something else to say here)

Jack's face fell as he stood up. "That was only one time and that shouldn't even count, since I was drunk!" He defended as he took a step toward me.

I started to laugh softly as I recalled a young and very drunk Jack leaning on me and confessing his undying love for me.

I smirked as I stood up and took a step forward. "and whose fault was it that you were drunk?" I inquired.

"I don't know _**Jade**_who was it that gave me the rum and told me that they would pay for it?" he replied as his glared at me and stepped forward another step.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack, because I was being as nice as I could be," I smiled as I stepped forward again.

"Since when were you ever nice, luv?" Jack asked as he stepped forward.

I could feel the tension in the brig build its way up to the surface between me and Jack. I didn't notice how close we were until I felt his breath fan across my forehead.

I felt my face heat up at this point. "Since after this," I replied as I stood up on my toes and kissed his lips softly.

We stood there making out until we had to breathe. "I missed you so much, Jack," I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

I felt him stroking my back as he whispered, "I missed you too, luv."

YAY! Jade has finally gotten her memory back! *Does happy dance*

Jade: O come now it isn't that exciting I had it all along.

Me: Stop ruining my happy moment :P

Anyways Review please :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, in this chapter I did skip the fight and went straight to where Jack's crew is tied up so I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is going to be a little bit shorter. Remember Reviews are always appreciated. Also I might be changing the rating due to violence and cursing that will be coming up in the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 13

Well Jack and I are now standing on the deck of the Black Pearl I had both of my arms held behind my back by a very tall crewman, Jack's crew and my sister were tied up, Elizabeth was being held by a group of men, and Will was giving a speech/threat, which Jack had told him not to do anything stupid, that was going to turn out badly.

'Did Jack just tell him not to do anything stupid?' I thought to myself, 'Ugh.'

I felt the need to strangle him in that moment since I was still mad that he hit me and Jack with an oar. In that moment I didn't care if I loved Will like he was my own brother.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will shouted out what he wanted to be done.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and stated, "Yes we established that. Anything else?"

He looked toward Jack and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack pointing at him and me. Then he looked toward the crew and my sister.

"Autumn and the crew is not to be harmed!" Will stated his last and final term.

"What? NO!" I screamed but it fell on deaf ears, "DON'T YOU DARE! WILL THAT IS MY SISTER! SHE BETTER GO FREE!"

Barbossa smiled and spoke the one word I dreaded to hear come out of that man's mouth, "Agreed."

I felt anger rise up with in as I glared at Will, but my glare and anger vanished when I looked at Autumn.

'I was wondering how long it would take you to remember, Ja. I'll be fine I promise,' she mouthed to me.

I nodded and smiled, but the smile didn't last as Barbossa turned and came near me and Jack.

He stopped directly in front of us, and I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye step forward and bat away the crewman's grip on me so he could wrap his arm around my waist protectively.

"Miss Taylor it's been a long time since I seen yer pretty face," Barbossa smiled, "and I haven't seen yer lil sister's face in a long time either I might just-"

"YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY SISTER I SWEAR-!" I was cut off when Barbossa struck me hard across the face.

I fell to my knees and gently cradle my face. I felt Jack's arm let go of me and I heard a thud. I looked toward where I heard the sound and saw Barbossa on the ground.

I looked up and saw Jack standing beside me glaring at Barbossa. "Ahh Jack should've known ye would stand up for her since she is your little wench," Barbossa laughed.

I stood up and lunged toward the straggly breaded man but two arms wrapped themselves around my waist before I could even get my feet off the ground.

I kicked and thrashed trying to get out of the hold but it was useless to do so.

"Barbossa! I swear after everything is said and done you will be dead as a door nail!" I growled.

* * *

Another chapter done there are about 4 more chapters to go so I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and like I said before the rating might be changed due do cursing and violence .


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone so the last few chapters have been really short, well i think this one is a lot longer than the other chapters so i hope you enjoy the story.

Oh and if you are a fan of Elizabeth. I'm sorry please don't send me hate mail after this chapter b/c i'm not really a fan of her's.

* * *

Chapter 14

I stood on the beach of a stranded island that Barbossa left us to rot for the rest of our lives however short they may be that is if Jack gets trigger happy. I was listening to Elizabeth and Jack fussing, or well it was more like Elizabeth was yelling at Jack as he was walking away from her.

I snorted, 'well if he does get trigger happy I know who his first target will be.'

As Elizabeth's yelling sounded far away, I rolled my eyes and turned so I was looking out to sea.

'Autumn… please stay safe until I get there… my dearest little sister,' the hope that I wish could be sent as a message through the wind to get to the Pearl…and to her.

"Well, while you are trying to fuss with Jack, Elizabeth. I'm going to go for a walk around this god forsaken spit of land!" I called as I began to walk toward the east.

After a few steps I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Took you long enough," I said without looking toward her.

"I don't understand how you could put up with him!" Elizabeth growled.

I shrugged trying to seem uninterested to what she was saying as I looked up at the bright blue sky, "I don't know how I even tolerated him sometimes."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth look at me. Then she turn her head to the general direction where Jack was.

"You know you and Jack are a fine match," she smiled softly, "You both love the sea and hate being told what to do, where to go, what to wear, and what to say."

A soft smile graced my lips as I thought about the memories from my time back in Port Royal where I would act out "childishly" as my foster parents called my behavior.

Now looking back on those days, I hated everything that I was taught. It was as if they didn't want me to have a mind of my own. They thought it childish for me to think about hard work. All they wanted me to do was sit there and look pretty so that I could be married off to some nobleman with an estate and servants. That would be any woman's dream come true, but not mine. Mine would be sailing on the ship with the spray of the sea, seeing the sun rise over the horizon in the morning from the crow's nest, helping the crew with their daily chores, and watching the sun set over the horizon at night from the deck.

I nodded," That is called freedom my dear friend."

She smiled as we walked in silence.

We stayed silent until we almost made it back to where we started. That was when she asked me the question that threw off my guard.

"Is it true?"

I looked over at her bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"Did you get your memory back?" she asked.

I looked in front of us and asked, "Why does it matter?"

I heard her sigh as she stood in front of me blocking my way. "Jade Taylor did you get your memory back?" she demanded.

"Yes," I replied as I tried to go around her now but it was to no avail since she stood right in front of me again.

"I knew it! So I guess you found out who that girl was in your dream?"

"Mmhm," was all I could muster to answer her politely at this moment.

"So are your parents still alive?" she questioned.

I sighed as this question struck a sensitive chord. I just wanted to get away from her as soon as I could since talking about my parents right now really hurt.

"No," I replied hoping it would stop the line of questions. 'Fat chance,' I thought to myself.

"Oh… I'm sorry… So you, your sister, and your parents were pirates?" She probed for another answer.

I didn't feel like playing 20 questions so I replied, "Elizabeth, can we not talk about this right now. I really don't like explaining things that I vaguely remember."

"You lair!" she cried out, "You can remember your sister which mean you have the capability to remember other things. Which leads me to think that you do remember all of your past, Jade!"

I had enough after her outburst. She was supposed to be my best friend who knew when to drop certain subjects and this was one that she should have left alone to begin with.

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER ALL OF IT BY HEART WHEN I JUST GOT MY MEMORY BACK YESTERDAY!" I growled.

"No I don't expect you to do anything! You…You…Pirate!" she shouted at me as she began to get aggravated.

"I know what I am and I am proud of who I am!" I stomped off toward the general direction of Jack.

As I trudged away from the infuriating woman, I thought, 'I hope to God that I don't have to live with her forever or I will take that bloody pistol and shoot myself!'

When I got to where Jack was sitting, I plopped down beside him and looked toward the sea. I could feel him looking at me every so often and looking away. I figured that he was looking between me and the way I came from toward Elizabeth. So we sat there in a silence since neither of us had to say anything.

Jack broke the silence first, "You seem troubled, luv. Tell ole Jack what's got you in a such foul mood, luv."

As if he opened a flood gate everything I had been holding in had come spilling out. "It's that corset wearing, prissy, little governor's sweet daughter that use to be my friend. I swear that bullet is not going to kill Barbossa if I have to live with her, on this god-forsaken spit of land, any longer," I sighed in frustration.

"I know luv. I know, but you wouldn't want to leave me here with her now would you?" He asked.

I hung my head as I whispered, "You know I would never do that."

Out of the corner of my eye and could just make out his smile. Then I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me closer to him.

"I know, luv, and that is the reason why yer the only lass that I can actually stand being around… Well you and yer sister," He laughed, "And that is why I feel like you don't deserve someone like me or this kind of treatment."

My head shot up and I looked at him in shock, "What do you mean that I don't deserve you?"

"You deserve a great pirate captain who doesn't get you into these kind of messes," He said as he looked away from me and toward the horizon where the Pearl had disappeared.

I looked at him and smiled softly as I turned his face toward me and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"But I already have a great pirate captain, Jack, and I don't care about the "messes" he puts me in because they are not "messes" they're very strange adventures," I smiled softly.

He smiled back as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Who would that be, luv?" He asked.

"I'm looking at him," I replied.

He kissed my forehead and looked back out to the sea. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because there isn't another man I would ever trust with keeping my heart," I said as I looked out at the sea, "well at least half of it since the other half belongs to the sea."

He smiled, "Well at least I have most of it."

We sat there in our confortable silence that didn't last long since Elizabeth was back.

I heard her growl the word "Pirates!" under her breath as she passed by.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I faced her and growled, "Before you even knew that I was and still am a pirate you treated me different what is the matter now? No I never killed anyone, and I've never raped anyone either, ok."

She glared at me and challenged, "AS FAR AS YOU CAN REMEMBER!"

"You know I think Will's promise about bringing you back in one piece is about to be broken if you don't stop acting like that," I bit out.

"At least you can remember that," she shot back.

I clenched my fist and lunged at her, but I was caught around the waist.

"YOU BLOODY CORSET WEARING, PRISSY, HIGH CLASS, WENCH!" I screamed as I tried to get over to where she stood.

"You smelly, rum soaked, rat looking, Pirate!" she growled as she slapped me across the face.

My body went limp as I remembered everything she had just called me. I stood there shocked at all of this .

"Jade," I heard Jack's voice as it broke through my thoughts.

"I guess that's it then, Liz. We aren't friends… Not anymore," I said calmly.

Jack let go of me cautiously, but could catch me in time when I slapped Elizabeth as hard as I could.

"Pay backs a bitch," I growled as I walked away.

I walked down the beach to calm my nerves because I knew one thing was for certain if her father found us Jack and I would be hung.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy. please review b/c i would really like to know what you think about it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Ship… The word means the world to people who are stranded on a god forsaken spit of land, but this ship we were on meant death and a personal living hell for a pirate since it was owned by people who worked for the king of England.

I stood beside my foster parents on the Dauntless. Both of them fussing at me about how I was dressed my foster father had turn two shades lighter when I had boarded not even a few minutes before. In fact he was the one who threw his coat around my shoulders and made sure none of the clothes were showing from underneath it.

My foster mother fussed with my hair trying to make it look better than it was. "Jade, how could you run away with William Turner and the likes of him and leave us alone and worrying about you?" she complained, "You could have gotten killed."

"But I didn't and I am fine now, so will you please stop messing with my hair," I replied.

I was getting really frustrated with everything that they were doing. I tried to keep my easy going appearance, but that soon failed after my foster father opened his mouth.

"This is so improper for a lady of your stature to be wearing. Do you even remember who your parents are? Do you know how this will reflect on us?" He growled.

"Of course I know who my parents are and they are definitely not a pair of deceitful people like you. You couldn't even tell me that you weren't my real parents! So no it doesn't reflect anything on you only that you went through 10 years of lying to people! I guess your action reflect a lot on your mistakes!" I shot back as I threw off my foster father's jacket.

Everyone had watched the argument in astonishment since little ole me was so quiet and well behaved before I left on this journey to find Elizabeth, and now it was like someone had finally flipped the switch and an animate and misbehaving girl had taken the place where I once obeyed everything that they had told me to do.

I walked over and stood beside Jack and didn't even look back towards them.

Jack leaned over and inquired, "I guess there is no living with them anymore?"

I could see a small smirk grace his lips out of the corner of my eye. I nodded and looked toward the commodore. "Commodore Norrington you better give me the same punishment as Jack because I am a pirate also," I stated.

"You lie," he growled.

"Born, raised, and I will die a pirate. Don't believe me? Give me one opening and you will find out you are dead wrong," I retorted not really meaning the last part since I would never kill anyone out of my own pretention.

His eyes widened as I smirked to top off the last statement that was made.

"Fetch some irons," He said to the lieutenant that stood beside him.

When I was finally bound by the irons, Jack leaned over and whispered, "Why do this to yerself, luv?

"Because, we are both at fault for commandeering that ship, and if you got hung without me I would feel guilty. Jack, this "mess" as you so proudly call it has brought everything that I have been looking for back to me," I replied, "It's brought back my sister, my life, and it's brought you back."

I turned away as I watched Elizabeth try to negotiate with Commodore Norrington to save Will, and her negotiation skills were the skills she really needed to work on.

"As a wedding gift!" she cried out to the commodore as he was walking up the steps to the helm.

I could tell that was apparently the right choice of words since he stopped and turned to face her.

"Elizabeth, are you excepting the Commodore's proposal?" Her father asked her.

"I am," she said softly. The way she had said it to everyone else sounded like she was happy, but I knew her better to know that she was far from it. Instead of signing her marriage certificate she was signing the death certificate for the life she really wanted.

I felt the needed sympathy for her since I knew this was not what she had planned for herself, and I also felt bad for Will since he came all this way to save her only for her to accept the commodore's proposal.

'Poor Will,' I thought to myself silently.

"Weddings. I love weddings! DRINKS ALL AROUND!"Jack shouted with a goofy smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes a laughed softly at his actions.

He looked up and after the commodore shot him a dirty look.

Jack smiled innocently, "I know lay him in irons." He lifted his hands up and pressed his wrist together toward the commodore.

"Mr. Sparrow you and Miss Taylor will accompany these fine men at the helm. After this is over you'll both be contemplating all meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave' do I make myself clear?" Commodore Norrington asked as he walked toward us.

"Unescapably clear," Jack answered for both of us as we were shoved up the stairs to the helm.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello all my awesome readers. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having a lot of trouble lately with some personal problems and with school, but now since school is out I'm going to try to finish up the stories that I have started. Well there is only one chapter left and there is a sequel, trust me it's already written down on paper I just need to type it and post it, so I hope you like this chapter and please I really would love to have some reviews. Thanks and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 16

I stood inside the cave that was inside the Isle De Merta beside Jack as I looked toward the other side where Autumn stood with her hands bound behind her back.

She stood next to Will, who also had his hands bound behind his back, and behind both of them were three men from Barbossa's cursed crew.

In front of Jack and I was Barbossa who sat in a chair that was amongst the glittering gold and sliver of the treasure that litter the rock floors.

Jack rummage through the treasure picking up anything that looked valuable enough to sell.

Everything was silent all but the clinking and crashing sounds of Jack throwing something away. Will was watching Jack closely as if he was waiting for him to do something, and Barbossa was watching me and Jack closely.

"I thought I had you figure, Jack, but you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa dragged out breaking the intense silence.

"Me, I'm dishonest man and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for because you won't know when they'll do something incredibly… stupid," Jack leaned towards me and whispered, "Help them."

He pulled away and smile softly at me as he pulled out a sword from one of the crew members that was skipping stones across the water in the cave, kicked him in the back, and tossed the sword to Will who caught it and cut himself loose from the ropes that were tied around his wrists. I pulled out my sword and help Will fight off the pirates that surrounded us.

After a while of fighting, Will gave me the opening I needed to run and check up on Autumn.

When I reached her, I told her, "Turn around so I can cut the ropes." She nodded and turned around. "Does he even have a plan?" she asked as I cut the ropes. "To be honest," I said softly, "I think he is just making it up as he goes along. She turned and looked at me quizzically. "Well at least that is what I think. Now on to a much more important question: Are you ok?" Autumn nodded and smiled at me. "Aye, I'll be fine. The bigger question is are you?" I made a face then tilted my head and hum, "ummm… You might want to ask me that after this is all done and over with."

I looked over her shoulder just in time to see a pirate raise his sword in the air to strike Autumn. I ran to block the blow, but as I was raising my sword that pirate sword lashed out and cut a big gash into my left arm. I let out a groan and dropped my sword to the floor. I clutched my arm in pain as I looked up to see the pirate bring his sword up again to deliver yet another painful gash, but as his sword came down it was blocked by another one. I looked up in time to see Autumn had drawn her sword, and was now standing in front of me. "Thanks," I said appreciatively, "Good thing I'm right handed." Autumn laughed and nodded as she ripped off some of her sleeve and tied it around the gash. "Anytime," she said with a smile on her face. I picked up my sword and started to help Autumn fight off the pirates that seemed .

All of a sudden, the cave got quiet as a choking gasp ripped through the air. I looked around trying to see where it came from only to have my eyes land on Jack with a sword, which from I could tell was Barbossa's since he stood back smirking with no sword in his hand, protruding out of his chest. Everything seemed to stop in that moment as if time stood still. "_Jack... Jack… Jack! Oh please No!" _was all I could think in that moment as time began to move again and so did my legs. I began to run to where they were but stopped half way when Jack stepped back in the moon light.

Jack Sparrow was now a skeleton, and as he observed his boney hands he started played with the cursed gold that he had took flipping it over in between the boney fingers. 'What the bloody hell? Now Jack's cursed!' I thought as I felt like this was all surreal and felt like I would pass out any minute. I think that Barbossa could tell because he looked at me and turned back to Jack and said something about me that pissed off Jack. Jack then preceded to slam Barbossa's head into the rock wall beside them and run toward me.

When he got to where I was, he was in the moonlight. "Jack," I whispered incredulously as I looked up at him. He nodded and smiled or at least I think he was smiling. Then in a pretend posh accent I stated, "You would look better if you had flesh you know because, darling, this doesn't suite you at all." Jack laughed and noticed that I was trying to hide the worry in my eyes. In his most encouraging voice he whispered, "Don't worry, luv. I'm going to be fine… Will and I have a plan."

I smiled and nodded, "I had hoped that you did have a plan." "Don't I always have a plan?" he asked but as I went to answer it, but Barbossa had seemed to get back up and was running at us. Jack turned around and started fighting Barbossa. As I went to help him I turned and noticed that Autumn was fighting more than one pirate now, so instead I ran back to where she was and started helping her out.

After a while I saw Will fall, I turned just in time to see Elizabeth hit the pirate, who stood over Will, with what looked like a metal pole. Autumn and I ran over to where they were, and started helping them round up the pirates into one line.

When they were lined up and in the moonlight, Will and Elizabeth shoved the pole through all three of them , and took the bomb that one of them had and put it into one of the men's bones. At this we shoved all three of them back and they exploded.

I turned to see Jack still fighting Barbossa, but as he looked over at Will I could see that this fight was coming to a close. Jack cut his hand with his sword and coated the gold with his own blood from what I could see. I turned to see Will was at the top of the mound of gold and treasures that were left there to be forgotten. Will cut his hand with the knife that Barbossa and his band of pirates had planned to cut Will's throat with, and stood there waiting patiently for Jack to throw his bloodied coin to him.

I watched in amazement as Jack parried Barbossa's sword with his own, but I noticed Barbossa going for his pistol. I drew my pistol and cocked it as I went running toward them only to stop and aim my pistol at Barbossa when he cocked and aimed his pistol at me and another at Elizabeth never taking his eyes off of either of us. Jack then threw his coin to Will. Jack then turned to Barbossa and glared with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he drew his pistol. Time seemed to slow down as Jack cocked the pistol and shot Barbossa in the right side of the chest.

Barbossa lowered his pistols and turned to Jack with a malicious smirk on his face. "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said. "He didn't waste it!" Will's voice rang out as he held his hand over the chest that held all of the cursed coins.

Barbossa looked up at, and watched as Will drop the coins into the chest. Barbossa then put the pistols away and opened his vest to see crimson soaking his white shirt. He looked back up in astonishment and said in a weak voice, "I feel… cold." With that he fell backwards and landed on the ground dead. The apple that no one seemed to notice that he held rolled out of his hand.

I looked over at Jack, and noticed that he was staring at me. He smiled, and turned to rummage through the treasure. Autumn walked over to me with a smirk on her face. "Well is it safe to ask if you are okay?" she asked jokingly. I nodded, "I… I think so." I watched Jack throw things that he didn't really care for over his shoulder. Autumn nodded and smiled softly as she walked away.

I walked toward Jack, but was stopped by something. "Jade, they took the Pearl," I instantly recognized the voice because I had heard that voice since I could remember it had belonged to my best friend which now turned out to be someone that I didn't even know anymore. I turned toward Elizabeth and looked at her for a moment. "They kept to the code," was all that I said to her as I turned back around and left her standing there.

I had to dodge flying objects as I got closer to Jack. "Jack," I called as he stopped and turned towards me. "What is it, luv?" he asked. "I have to tell you-" he held up and hand to cut me off. "You can tell me when we get out of here and back on the Pearl," he stated as he walked passed me. I went to call him again but he was already talking to Will. I felt bad for him not knowing that the Pearl was indeed gone, but like he said I could tell him when we left this place…. I just hope he isn't too mad afterwards.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys this is the final chapter I promise I will update on here when I got POTC The Story of Jade book 2 up. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Jack wasn't really mad when he found out about the Pearl being taken… again. He was merely upset, and even though he didn't voice that he was you could still tell from his actions while we were on the voyage back to Port Royal. He didn't talk to anyone much he only talked to me but that was one time when I went to go down to the brig to visit him. Why he is in the brig by himself is a question that you might ask. Well you see Will and I was given full pardon and since they really didn't know that Autumn was a pirate they just assumed that she was kidnapped by Barbossa, too. Jack on the other hand was not so lucky. Even though he killed Barbossa that didn't seem to wipe his slate clean of the rest of the crimes he has committed. They had put him in the brig as soon as we got on board my adopted mother and father held me back from kicking some royal navy ass when and shoved Jack down the stairs.

When we landed in Port Royal, as you can imagine, the rest of the royal navy was there to help escort Jack to the jail where he would be kept there until his hanging. Autumn and I were escorted by my adopted parents, who were trying to hide us until we got to their house where we were dress properly "as a lady should be," as my adopted mother had told us on the way home, and there we would remain unless we were invited to go to the governor's house. I was not permitted to go to the jail, and if I tried to the guard would not let me in unless I had sign permission from the governor.

So that two story beautiful home with the private garden that had every different color flower imaginable turned into being a beautiful two story prison with a private garden, or to be more precise a beautiful, large bedroom with a four poster queen size bed, a full length mirror, a balcony that over looked the sea, a glass door and two huge windows that had curtains to let the person that inhabited the room have some privacy , a beautiful oak dress, a book case full of novels, and a walk in closet became my personal prison.

I would stay locked up in the room until I was summoned by them, them being my adopted parents, and I would look out at the sea and let the tears fall down my face when old memories of when Jack and I were young and in love. It wasn't fair that they were going to take him away from me. It wasn't right that they were going to hang him by himself when he wasn't the only pirate on this god forsaken island.

So now I am laying here on this bed underneath the covers that once made me feel safe I am doing nothing, but just thinking about the past on this dark summer night and feeling the tears guild down my face. I feel overcome with guilt and I hate the feeling. I throw off my covers and slip the silk the green slippers that are sitting beside my bed. I walk over to the full length mirror where I draped my green silk robe, and snatch the robe off of its perch stuffing my arms into the correct holes and tie it snug around my waist. I walk over to the door and throw it open letting the sea breeze greet me like an old friend. I close my eyes and the memories flood my mind of times when I was little sitting up in the crow's nest with Jack feeling the same type of breeze whip my hair every which way.

I open my eyes only to have reality slap me in the face. Jack was going to be hanged tomorrow and there was nothing I could do about it. I leaned on the railing and let the tears spill down my face. I let out a soft sob and looked towards the starry sky. "_If any God or Gods are listening," _I thought sadly, _" The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow needs a miracle." _ With that parting thought I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my robe, went inside closing the door behind me, took off my robe draping it over the full length mirror again, walked over to my bed, sat down kicking off my silk slippers, laid down pulling the covers over me, and went to sleep

The next day found me standing beside Elizabeth and the sound of drum beats and voices filled the air. Jack stood on the gallows in front of a crowd of people who came to see a pirate being hanged. "It isn't fair," I whispered to Autumn who stood on my left side she was merely there for moral support and my adopted parents thought that she would keep me from doing anything rash which was highly unlikely that she would. I was wearing an elegant looking light blue dress of course I was wearing a corset, with a black pearl necklace (even though my adopted mother told me not to wear the necklace), and a light blue hat that looked like Elizabeth's. Even though I looked beautiful like my adopted mother said I felt quite the opposite in my depressed state. As I said before Autumn was only there for moral support considering I had been a nervous wreck all morning while I was getting ready. She was a simple brown and green dress.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth stated drawing me out of my memories. I looked up at the man that I loved and still love I couldn't stand the sight of Jack up there with the noose around his neck. "No, you think," I growled underneath my breath for Elizabeth not to hear. Autumn apparently heard it since she hid her laughter by acting as if she were coughing. Governor Swann droned on about how were all bound by the law which didn't really make sense to me at all.

A man what looked to be like a judge was reading off of a scroll all the crimes that Jack had committed that had accumulated over the years. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a big white feather that caught my eye. I turned to see Will standing there talking to Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, and then he turn his attention to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," he said softly, "I should have told you from the moment I met you… I love you." I stood there and looked back and forth between the two and smiled softly. "_Aw, how sweet, he finally told her," _I thought happily. I looked away and noticed a familiar bird perched on top of one of the flagpole that was being held by a Royal Navy officer. I found it rather amusing when the officer tried to get the bird to fly away. That's when I noticed it was Cotton's parrot.

"_They came back for him," _I thought happily as I looked to the gallows to see if Jack had noticed, but by this time the judge had finished reading the scroll and the drums started to beat faster. My breath caught in my throat and I grabbed onto Autumn's hand. _"This cannot be happening!" _my thoughts screamed, but then so did the crowd I looked over and saw Will draw his sword as the executioner pulled the lever that would drop the floor beneath Jack's feet. At this the Commodore went to bark out some orders to the surrounding officers, but was immediately turned when he heard Elizabeth gasp. "I can't breathe," Elizabeth said breathlessly beside me as she fell backwards. I couldn't bring myself to look at her as I watched Will throw his sword and embedded it into the floor that had dropped down.

I smiled and looked up at the sky above. _"Thanks for the miracle!" _I thought gratefully as I turned to see that Governor Swann looking incredulously at his daughter. I nodded to her in appreciation, and she smiled back. Governor Swann stood up then and made his way to where the Royal Navy Officers had finally surrounded both Jack and Will with their guns pointing directly at the two. Autumn and I helped Elizabeth up and all three of us made are way quickly over to where Will and Jack where surrounded.

"Have you forgotten your place, Turner?" I heard Norrington growl. "It's right here. Between you and Jack," Will replied as he glared at Norrington. Elizabeth then stepped in and stood beside Will. "As is mine," she stated clearly. Governor Swann then ordered all the officers to lower their weapons and when they did I went to Jack's side instantly. Jack smiled at me as I took his hand in mine and laced my fingers through his. Norrington couldn't believe that Elizabeth had chosen William Turner over him which I think was kind of a blow to his abnormally large ego of his.

I rolled my eyes and noticed Cotton's parrot fly overhead and apparently Jack noticed it, too, because he started saying his peace and telling people what he thought. He then dragged me with him up to where I had recently realized was where Norrington was trying to propose to Elizabeth. Autumn had was nowhere in sight when I looked around for her. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost caught-," Jack was cut off as both of us fell over the side of the small wall.

I dove in to the water, and resurfaced only to see Autumn in a dinghy right beside me. "Where the bloody hell did you get that?" I demanded as she helped me into the boat. "I borrowed it with no intention of returning it from a fisher man," she replied and just about that time Jack resurfaced and we helped him into the dinghy.

"Sparrow!" someone called from above us. We looked up and saw the man pointing. We followed where he had pointed too and saw none other than the Black Pearl. Autumn maneuvered the dinghy beside the ship as a rope fell down from above. Autumn was hoisted up first as Jack turned towards me. "So Miss Taylor you still think this is an adventure?" he asked. "Jack, every day is an adventure… Even if you don't realize it until the last moment that is why it's called life," I said as the rope came down and he took ahold of it, held me, and we were hoisted into the air.

Jack was then standing at the helm with his jacket hanging on his shoulders, his arm around my waist, and humming our favorite song. He paused for a moment, and turned towards me. "I guess yer right, Jade, it is an adventure," he said as he kissed me softly.

When we pulled away, I smiled and sang, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties. Yo-ho!" and with that we sailed off into the horizon.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending! Well thanks for reading like I said I am going to post on here when I get book 2 up so Thanks again and Review I love getting reviews! :D**


	18. AN

Hey peoples well I'm starting on the sequel for this story. Also I think I might do a prequel to this series seeing as how I am only doing the series up to the 3rd POTC movie. (which I might change my mind once I get to the 3rd story in this series, but it depends) So anyways I hope to have the 1st chapter up of Pirates of the Caribbean The story of Jade Book 2: Family, Ship, Heartbreak, and a debt by tonight or the latest being tomorrow morning. Also I won't be able to update that much since I will be working starting this Thursday, so Thank you for your reviews.


	19. AN 2

Pirates of the Caribbean Jades Story book 2 is up! Yay! I hope you enjoy the second one as much as you enjoyed this one Hope you like it!


End file.
